


Of Light and Shadow

by AgentCarolina



Series: Of Light and Shadow [1]
Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina
Summary: When Reef born Awoken and member of the Queen's guard, Reyna is assigned a recon mission she didn't know how much her life would change forever. rating will change later





	Of Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in my fanwork series for Destiny. It's been in the works for a while. I am not sure yet how long it will be but it was center around my primarily my hunter (secondary guardian in game) and my Warlock(my main) and the adventures they have with their friends.

Of Light and Shadow  


Chapter 1 Changes and Discovery

Note: () around dialogue are spoken in Eliksni.

Disclaimer: Destiny and all characters (save for my guardians) races, vehicles, tech, some locations, factions and generalized storyline as told in the game are the sole property of Bungie and Activision and anything used was done so without permission for the purpose of fan based entertainment and love for the game. No profits were made from this or any that follow it. Furthermore the character Chrono-13 belongs to my good friend Sairresh and was used with full and expressed permission from him. Analise and Reyna are likewise my characters please do not use them without getting my permission first.

Of Light and Shadow

Did you know that the difference between light and Shadow is only a few degrees? Sometimes you need to step into the shadows to see things as they are.

Chapter 1: Changes and Discovery

Pain. There was not a day in the last five years when i didn’t experience it, Draksis was brutal and kept me chained by the foot in his throne room for dregs and vandals to kick around among other things.

How did i get myself into this mess? You ask. I had been on Venus, running recon on House Winter activities near the Ishtar region. And even though i was in courtship with Prince Uldren who wasn’t happy with my taking that mission i was still a member of the Queen’s Guard and i had my duties. The Reef wars had only recently ended and the Queen wanted tabs on the remaining houses. It was to be routine, go in record our findings and get back out again. But the Intel from Uldren’s crows was faulty and we walked into an ambush. The three that were with me were overwhelmed and died fighting while i was captured as a trophy for their Kell.

As the the days turned into weeks and months with no signs of rescue I all but gave up on making it out of there.But for all the abuse i endured from Draksis and countless members of his house I had gotten a friend of sorts. A Male, called Brakis, an elder vandal had returned fresh from a fight with a cluster of Vex units with a badly injured arm and even worse was he clearly had no knowledge of how to treat his injuries. Against my better judgement i showed him kindness and reached for the end of his bandages. He recoiled with a hiss turning away and i uttered the first word in Eliksni i could think of “Help” It was corny and probably sounded strange but he understood none the less and kneeled in front of me tossing a tube of ointment. And so i worked quietly fixing the dressings on his wounds.

Language wasn’t much of an issue. I had already been familiar with their home tongue for some time having learnt what i did know from the Queen’s new ally, Variks. This gave us a commonality and we became friends after that. This was a few months after my capture.

The companionship helped keep my mind off of my current circumstances. And so i stayed close to him treating battle wounds and he in turn protected me during the long nights from others of his house. I was there when he progressed from elder vandal to captain and noble captain and before i knew it the undefined fondness we had turned into a respect and was it possibly love, I didn’t know, but whatever it was I returned it with equal fervor.

In recent days he began to gain support from a small faction of members of his house bring their Kell’s downfall but they kept it under wraps holding out for him to obtain the title of Baron after which he would take down Drakis and hopefully declared Kell freeing her and gaining the Awoken as allies.

My thoughts are interrupted with the sounds of fighting outside the door. I eyed Brakis who softened his gaze. This did not go unnoticed by Draksis who looked disgusted and acted with his usual ferocity when i really pissed him off only this time the pain was different sharp and hot followed by a cold feeling.

It took my mind a few second to catch up with what just happened and i was shocked when i realized i took a direct hit from his shrapnel launcher. Brakis’s eyes took on a horrified look as i dropped to my knees. He grabbed me and lowered me to the floor as battle erupted into the room.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by faces above me. It was quiet except for one mechanical voice telling me it was a ghost and everything was alright, that all would be okay.

The other faces backed away slowly as i sat up. I couldn’t think straight all my memories were fuzzy. One face the only face familiar to me was Brakis who scooped me up in his arms all four of them grateful that I was alive. I was able than to look around the room. There are two others a human female and a male an Exo were discussing the tower or rather guardians. “We need to get her to the vanguard we don’t have a choice, Ana.” The male said crossing his arms.

“Look at her right hand that’s a pallas ring she is clearly from the Reef they should at least be notified.” The female sighed.

“True Ana, but it doesn’t matter. Resurrection by ghost means going to the tower.”

“And what about him Chrono, he helped us take out Draksis.” She gestured to Brakis.

“No, absolutely not. I know you find Fallen interesting but do you have any idea what they will do to you if you take him to the tower. If he doesn’t want to stay here you could see if the Reef will give him sanctuary.”

“That works. Call the vanguard tell tell them we have a new guardian coming. And i will contact the Queen’s emissary about her and the captain and then head back.”

After the male’s departure i spoke up. “What just happened?”

“Sorry that was rude of us. Im Analise and the big metal brute of an Exo is Chrono 13 do you remember anything?”

I relaxed against Brakis’s strong chest trying to think and frustrating myself as i drew a blank. “I’m not sure. I know my name is Reina and this is Brakis I… I can’t remember anything else.” My ghost it called itself floated near my head.

“It’s common for new guardians to suffer lapses in memory for some they never remember but for people like you not dead for long before hand find that it’s temporary. What’s important is getting you back to the tower.”

“I don’t want to leave Brakis.” i buried my face into the neck of his cloak. He however set me on my feet pulled out a shock dagger and a communication transponder handing them to me.

"Rei na, you’d do well.. go with them. Finish your task and i will go to Reeef." His broken english bringing a smile to my face as he handed me the items and unfastened his cloak putting it over my shoulders before whispering in his home tongue. (My love go with you until again we meet.)  
I looked into the intensity of his gaze fighting my tears. (Okay, but please stay in touch.) 

(Always.) He pulled me to him than and leaned his helmeted forehead against mine and i placed a kiss to his mask.

Ana’s jaw dropped in shock and excitement not only as if a fallen speaking English was the coolest thing but also at the obvious closeness of the two. But than cleared her throat and was back to business. “Uh… Ok tho we should probably get moving it’s already nightfall the Vex won’t be forgiving and it’s impossible to transmat in this ketch.”

After one last embrace from my captain we set off. Ana had been correct nightfall had made the Vex more aggressive and forty five minutes later we made it to orbit. I dreaded leaving Brakis behind.

The trip to Earth was a quiet one. My mind wandered to the last words he spoke that confirmed his love. While I did remember him everything else i did not but something told me that he had been and was a significant part of my life. And the one thing I did know was that I didn’t want to be away from him or least away from the only familiar thing i had left even if it was temporary.

I was going to a city and tower I don’t remember seeing to meet people i didn’t know to serve their Traveler. Ana spoke up again. “So how did you end up in that place last i checked the Fallen weren’t fond of humans or Awoken for that matter.”

“If I could remember I would tell you. I just want to get this over with.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine. Once you are introduced to the Vanguard you will take an assessment to figure out your class and maybe your subclass. The speaker may also request to meet with you but once that is all settled you pretty much have the freedom to do anything.” 

“I certainly hope so the sooner i am finished the sooner I can see Brakis and maybe start trying to regain my memories.”

Ana smiled than "You are always welcome into my group even Brakis would be accepted. The more the merrier I’d say.” Awkward silence followed. “So… you and that captain seem to have a relationship. I’ve always wondered what that would be like. Ignore me i tend to get overly excited when it comes to them.”

“It’s fine and their proper name is Eliksni, and i am not mated to him or at least I don’t think so, not yet.”

“I see.” She looked back ahead and our speed slowed and we made our final approach. “Welcome to the last city on Earth and the Tower.”

The sight from above did not do the tower justice as it was so light and open with a spectacular view of the buzzing metropolis below guarded by high walls. I didn’t have much time to enjoy the sight as I followed Ana and we met up with Chrono-13 who filled us in.

“The Vanguard are waiting for you .” He stated plainly as i was lead down a stairway to a room with a long table. A tall Awoken man with a bald head approached them. Thank you Chrono and Analise you can go now.” He turned to me next and knew immediately I didn’t like the intense vibe of this guy. “I am Commander Zavala, My sources tell me you name is Reina and you were Reef born.” That slapped me in the face like i knew it somehow.”

“It’s normal to be disoriented. You were killed by Draksis after a long imprisonment. There was a Reef born Awoken who shared your name that was declared missing in action 5 years ago. Nevertheless that time in your life is gone the city is your home now. Find Lord Shaxx the crucible handler he’ll get You armor and issue you weapons and you will be assessed for your class, best of luck to you, Guardian.”

I had not fully considered my situation after meeting Shaxx but as long as it got these people off my back I'd play their game. When i materialized I found myself in an abandoned tower. “What is this place?”

The Handler came over the comm. “The other guardian’s call this Banner Fall. You are to survive and dispatch the seven frames using any method. Follow your instincts and you will learn your class.”

“Understood.” I looked to the combat knife they give me and a crappy looking hand cannon. I pulled the gun out first and set out, I entered the doorway to a courtyard to see three of them heavily armored their backs facing me. Hand to hand seemed out of the question at least for the moment. I looked and saw a ledge just above me that i jumped on to ducking into the shadows Brakis’s cloak billowing in the air current that picked up. I made my way along the wall to the next opening to a another smaller courtyard below me. I took my chances firing one two three shots at the remaining four frames toward the middle of said courtyard missing all but one who i grazed. They all fired multiple round in my direction I hissed through clenched teeth as one round connected with my shoulder. And than something in me changed, I felt it, a tingling sensation throughout my body a mass of electricity. I decided against the combat knife and grabbed my shock dagger the the other gift i received from my captain flipping the switch on. The charge I felt crept down my arm and to the hand adding to the energy of the blade it held. I decided than that I liked this feeling and I found myself dancing between frames jumping on their shoulders and slicing through delicate circuitry in their necks. I Jumped than behind a door waiting to see if i alerted the other three. When they didn’t investigate i crept around the door frame and they immediately started firing. I was out of energy but the my blade was still active so i went purely on instinct dodging their fire as i dashed between them leaving them in smoldering heaps.

My adrenaline by this point was wearing off and i dropped to my knees in agony. My ghost came out scanning my earlier injury. A new voice came over the comm before it had a chance to say anything. “This is Cayde-6 hunter vanguard. I knew i had a good feeling about you blade dancer.” It honestly sounded like this guy was gloating.”Come back to the tower and meet me in the Hall of Guardians.”


End file.
